


Coraline Mills

by dragon_swan99



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexuality, During Regina's First Dark Curse, Endgame Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Gen, LGBTQ Character, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_swan99/pseuds/dragon_swan99
Summary: What if Emma gave birth to twins,a boy and a girl?Henry and Coraline,but the two are completely different.One seeks out the Savior,one sticks by her mother's side and tries to keep everything as it is?SWANQUEEN ENDGAME.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer:I don't own anything Once Upon a Time and I don't make any money off of this fanfiction.

Prologue

Regina had applied to adopt a child several times,for several years and never heard anything back.Not until a woman in prison gave birth to a set of twins,the girl and boy had been separated almost as soon as they were born.

The Mayor got a call three days after the birth of the children,her files had been viewed and the adoption agency selected her to adopt a baby girl.It was a closed adoption,the biological mother wanting nothing to do with her and the father was never mentioned in the picture at all.

After a quick chat with the man behind the desk,a woman came in and handed her a baby wrapped up in a pale blue blanket with the tiniest white hat on her head.

Regina gasped,carefully taking the baby.It was the littlest thing she'd ever seen,so fragile and adorable.She was almost scared to hold her,but she fought past the fear and cradled the newborn in her arms and tightly to her chest.

"Hello,little one,"

She cooed,surprised she had been handed a girl.When she went to Mr.Gold for help,she had asked for a boy.A son,someone to name after her father.But the moment she laid eyes on this baby,she was in love and couldn't imagine ever have wanted anything else.

"Aren't you a surprise?"

"I know you expected a boy,Ms.Mills,but--"

"No,it's fine.Yes,I expected a son.But this beautiful,little princess is perfect.My little Coraline Diana Mills."

"Where ever did you come up with a name like that?"

The man asked,not unkindly.

"My mother's name was Cora and she's dead,I had planned on naming my child after my parents."

Honestly,she felt sick for naming her daughter after Cora.But deep down,she still loved the woman and she did not regret naming this baby after her.

Coraline finally opened her little eyes,looking up at Regina.Like every newborn baby,they were blue.But her eyes,they were such a dark shade she knew right off they would be changing soon.Maybe a brown,she hoped so.

Looking at the newly dubbed mother and her child without knowing she had adopted her,one would think the baby was really her's.The same dark hair,skin that would no doubt have more of an olive tint to it later on,even their lips had almost the same shape.In short,she was absolutely perfect in every way.

Regina soothed the newborn when she began to cry,rocking and cooing all kinds of things to her.The man had stepped out of the room,giving the mother and her child some time together to bond before going home at some point.

"I didn't expect you,little one,but I have to say it's a wonderful surprise.My little princess,I warn you now I didn't have the best mother and I don't really know what I'm doing,but I just want you to know Mommy is always trying her best."

Coraline blew a spit bubble,looking up at Regina with drooping,little eyes.The Mayor smiled,digging through the diaper bag she brought,pulling out a burp cloth and gently wiping her face.

"Silly girl,you're so sleepy.Might as well get you some sleep,it's going to be a long ride back home."

Regina cooed,smiling and rubbing Coraline's back while she shushed and rocked her slowly.Honestly,she had no idea where this all came from.She'd never been around babies and Cora was anything but a loving mother,so she just assumed all this was instinct and she was grateful for it when she heard some of the softest snores.

She carefully lay the newborn down in her carseat,strapping her in securely.The brunette dug through her bag,pulling out a dark purple baby blanket and lay it across her lap and pulled it up high enough that she could cover Coraline's head when they went out.

"Time to go home,sweetling."

~⚘~

Caring for Coraline had come naturally as breathing for Regina,but her son,Henry that she got a few weeks later who turned out to be her biological twin brother was another story.It got to a point,the former Queen almost sent him back.

The twins,they were funny.See,Henry only calmed down when he was given to Mary Margaret or basically any other Storybrooke resident but Regina.Coraline,however,she spit up on anybody that held her besides the Mayor and the Sherriff,Graham occassionally.

Coraline cried the entire time her mother was gone,only settling down when the brunette finally picked her up and held her close.It became a natural occurance to see the Mayor's child at council meetings and anywhere else,to see Regina without her daughter was a rarer occurance.But she didn't mind,it really fed her ego that the little one always wanted to be by her side.

Henry,he was calm for the most part when anyone but Regina held him.The twins were as different as night and day,they didn't even get along.He was quiet and content in the beginning,but that changed when his sister decided she did not like him and would do everything to disturb her brother she possibly could when he was first brought home.

It all amounted to,Coraline was strictly her mommy's girl and that was going to come back to bite everyone in the ass later on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Emma gave birth to twins,a boy and a girl?Henry and Coraline,but the two are completely different.One seeks out the Savior,one sticks by her mother's side and tries to keep everything as it is?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer:I don't own anything Once Upon a Time and I don't make any money off of this fanfiction.

Chapter 1

"Henry,I'm not going with you to seek out that woman,"

"She's not just some woman,she's our mom."

"No,our mom is Regina Mills and she is at work in the Mayor's office.This woman is just a lady you looked up on a website that gave us up before we were even six weeks old!"

"The Evil Queen is not our mom and I am going to find Emma whether you come or not!"

"You can't just go to Boston by yourself,like that!It's dangerous,"

"I don't care!"

And that was the conversation that led to her riding with her brother on a bus to Boston,she punched him in the arm.

"Ow!What was that for?"

"For dragging me out here,I could've been home with Mom.But nooo,you just had to go looking for the incubator."

She sneered,pulling dark hair into a ponytail and sitting exactly like her mother did with one leg crossed over the other and back completely straight in the seat.Henry grumbled,rubbing his arm.

"What do you two even do?"

"Bond,of course."

"How?"

"Just do stuff together,like she'll do her work in her office and I'll read next to her.Or she'll brush my hair and tell me stories,little things like that."

Henry shrugged,mumbling something about stupid girls and their weird habits before going back to his book.

Of course his sister knew that book well,she hated it.It was ruining everything,she did not want their birth mother to come into the picture.Their adoptive mother was the best thing to ever happen to them,as far as she was concerned.Even if she was the Evil Queen.

~⚘~

Long story short,Henry made himself at home in the strange lady's apartment and black-mailed her into taking them home.

"Ugh,kid,who's that in the back?"

"My name's not kid,it's Henry.And that's my twin sister,your daughter--"

"I am not her daughter!"

Henry sighed,rolling his eyes.

"Whatever,that's my sister,Coraline."

Coraline glared at Emma,sneering exactly like her mother did.Henry groaned,sighing.

"You look just like her when you do that,Cora,stop."

"You know why I look like her?Because she's my mom and kids look like they're moms,"

Needless to say,the rest of the car ride was very awkward.

As soon as they crossed the town line into Storybrooke,Coraline opened the car door and jumped out.She slammed the door shut behind her,running home.

"Mom!Mom!Mom!"

She ran into the Mayor's home,looking around frantically for her mother.Hearing Coraline's voice,Regina and Graham ran down the stairs.

"Cora!"

The Mayor pulled the ten-year-old into a tight hug,pulling back to check her over for injuries.

"Where have you been?I was worried sick!"

"I didn't want to go,I swear I didn't.Henry made me,he found her.Not me!"

She spat the word "her",like it was poison and Graham stared in shock when he heard the venom in her tone.Regina on the other hand,looked proud of her girl's attitude before concern took back over.

"Where's Henry,who is her?And where did you two go?"

Before Coraline could answer,they heard Emma and Henry outside the mansion.They all three ran out,the little girl glaring and making a stink face at their blonde birth mother the entire time.

"Henry,where were you?!"

Regina pulled him into a hug,like she did with Coraline.But unlike his twin,he pulled away and spat like a little brat.

"I found our real mom!"

He ran into the house,Coraline yelled back.

"Our mother is standing right here,next to me!That woman is just an incubator!"

The little girl wrapped her arms around Regina's waist,holding on tightly.Her mother rubbed her head,holding her tighter.

Graham stepped in awkwardly.

"Er,Cora,maybe you should come inside with me.Check on Henry,"

"Henry's fine,I'm staying with my mom.Wasn't I gone from her long enough?If you're so worried,you go check on him."

She sassed back,burying her face in Regina's stomach.The Sherriff opened his mouth to reply,but the Mayor beat him to it.

"Graham,I am fully capable of holding my child,haven't I been without my baby long enough?"

Coraline smiled,holding on tighter and mumbling how much she loved her mom and she was sorry for scaring her.

"Sh,we'll talk later,little one.Let Mama handle this,go get ready for bed and I'll come up when our guest is gone."

"Which one?The incubator or Uncle Graham?"

Coraline asked cheekily,grinning at both her mother and the Sherriff.Regina rolled her eyes,Graham shook his head and reached for her hand.

"You know which one she's talking about,now come on,lass.Princesses must get their beauty sleep if they are to be queens one day,"

Coraline rolled her eyes,giving Regina a quick squeeze before taking his hand.

"Silly,Mom's the Queen.I got all I need now,yep."

She giggled and squealed when Graham scooped her up and carried her into the house on his hip,sticking her tongue out at Emma over his shoulder.

"Er,cute kid you got there."

Emma said awkwardly,nodding to Coraline.Regina shrugged,her lips tilting into a small smirk.

"She is,my little princess.Cora is my mini-me,if I ever had one."

Regina said proudly,Emma nodded.

"Yeah,that's nice...."

Clearly,she did not think it was that nice.But Regina didn't make a comment,they simply continued on into the house.

While their mother was offering Emma some of her cider and having a chat,Graham was tucking Coraline into bed.

"I checked on Henry,he's asleep."

"No,he's not.He's playing oppossum,"

Graham said nothing,neither agreeing nor denying.

"Anyways,it's way past your bedtime,squirt."

"I want to say goodnight to Mom,"

He smiled softly,ruffling her hair.

"Alright,she might be a bit."

"Yeah,she's getting rid of the trash."

Graham hummed,frowning.

"Now,that's not very nice..."

"Neither is you staying the night with my Mom and undressing the new chick with your eyes right next to her,"

He stared at her shocked,she stared right back.

"I'm like my Mom,I know everything."

Ever the mini-Mayor she was,he shifted uncomfortably and stood up.

"Yeah,I'm going to go see what's keeping your mother..."

"Yeah,you do that and I'll be right here waiting to say goodnight.Love you,Uncle Graham."

He heard her mumble ever so softly,like it was a curse word and smiled before kissing her forehead.

"I love you too,Princess."

~⚘~

By the time Regina finally made it up the steps and both Emma and Graham were gone,Coraline had snuck into her bedroom and waited up for her.

"Mom!"

Regina smiled softly,slipping off her shoes and looking at her daughter.

"What are you still doing up,little miss priss?"

"I wanted to say goodnight to the best woman in the entire world,duh."

At this,the Mayor laughed lightly.

"Oh,really?And just where is this wonderful woman?"

"Right in front of me,you see her in the mirror everytime you check your hair and lipstick,Mommy!"

Regina sat on the edge of the bed,pulling Coraline's hair out of it's ponytail and combing through it with her fingers.

"Aw,that one.Now,just what do you think of your birth mother?This Emma?"

Coraline looked at her and made the worst stink face you'd ever see,snarling.

"That woman is not my mother and she never will be!I tried to talk him out of finding her,but he wouldn't stop!I love my Mom and I don't need or want anyone else!"

She surprised Regina by throwing herself at the Mayor,wrapping her arms around her neck and holding on tight while she mumbled.

"Don't let her take me away from you,please."

Regina held her tightly,rubbing her head and rocking slowly while she shushed her.

"Sh,that woman is taking neither of you away.You and your brother are my son and daughter and nobody,especially not the one that gave you up is taking either of you away.If it had been up to me,you would have never known about her to begin with.There was no reason you should have had to find out,not this young anyways."

Coraline held on tighter.

"I never wanted to know,Archie was the one that opened up that can of worms.My mom takes care of me and I don't have any need for a woman that gave me up and made it so she wouldn't ever have contact with me,"

Regina kissed her head,nodding.

"I know,you're Mama's good girl and you would never go along with anything encouraging that.My princess knows who fed,clothed,and raised her."

"And loves me...right?"

Regina looked at her for a second,seeing nothing but a hopeful face.For a child that didn't come out of her,Coraline certainly reminded her a lot of herself when she was younger.

"Of course,I do.And don't you ever doubt it."

Coraline smiled and snuggled into her.

"I told him you loved us,I told him."

She mumbled quietly,falling asleep with her head on her mother's chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter,maybe comment your thoughts and what you want to see happen later on?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Emma gave birth to twins,a boy and a girl?Henry and Coraline,but the two are completely different.One seeks out the Savior,one sticks by her mother's side and tries to keep everything as it is?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer:I don't own anything Once Upon a Time and I don't make any money off of this fanfiction.

Chapter 2

Coraline got dressed and went to school,like ahe was supposed to.She sat in the back of Mary Margaret's class,staying as far away from the woman as she could get.Like her mother,she had a deep hatred for the overly perky school teacher and had since the woman first held her as a baby.

"Cora,where's your brother?"

Mary Margaret asked her towards the end of class,she rolled her eyes and pushed dark locks behind her ears.

"You know where he is as well as I do,Ms.Blanchard,sometimes I think you just like playing dumb.I hate to be the one to burst your bubble,but you do a really good job of it without trying.No need to put so much effort with questions like that,your face screams every ounce of stupidity all on its own."

Coraline smiled a sickly sweet smile,seeing how hard Mary Margaret had to try to force her own smile to stay.And no matter how angry she made her teacher,the woman would never say anything back.Upset the daughter,you deal with the Mama Bear.

"I'm afraid I don't know where he is and you really shouldn't say things like that,those are some mean words you used,Coraline."

"I'll make a deal with you,Ms.Blanchard,I'll stop calling you stupid when you stop acting it.I know you know where my brother is and what he's doing,so drop the act.Honestly,I'm way too happy with the little brat being gone to rat you out to mother for helping him so much.But if she comes in here and flat out asks if you know where he is and you lie to my Mama,I'm taking you down."

Coraline sneered,packing her things away.Speak of the Devil and she shall appear,Regina,Sherriff Graham,and Emma showed up only moments later demanding to know where Henry was.

The Sherriff saw Coraline and knelt down on the ground,scooping her up and tickling the ten-year-old's sides and stomach.

"Alright,little missy,where are ya hiding the body,eh?"

He teased her,she giggled and squirmed.

"I'm not tellin'!You'll never find it mwahaha!"

Regina was used to her lover and her daughter goofing off like that when she had everything handled,so she left them be and went on to interrogate the school teacher.Emma looked at the pair funny,scrunching up her nose.

"Oh,whenever Henry takes off,me and the little one pretend she's hidden his body somewhere and I'm the detective trying to find it.It's weird when you're not a part of it,"

Graham explained,Coraline giggled and leaned close enough for Regina to reach up and rub her head.

"Settle down,little one,you're brother's missing."

The Mayor said softly,kissing her head.Coraline rolled her eyes,snorting.

"So,you like to pretend a ten-year-old child is a murderer when her brother disappears and this is fun for you two?"

Emma tried to understand,Graham rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.It did sound bad when it was put like that,but everyone else knew it was purely for shits and giggles and that the serious business was being taken care of Regina while they goofed around.Leave it to the incubator to ruin all the fun and bonding,Coraline thought.

"No,he's not and she knows where he is,Mama.He's at the playground,reading his book and she knows it."

Coraline ratted both Henry and Mary Margaret out,crossing her arms and glaring at the school teacher.

Regina crossed her own arms,raising a brow.

"You knew my son was skipping school and where he was,yet you said nothing and lied to me about it when I confronted you?"

The words were said in a deadly calm voice,Graham frowned and readjusted his hold on Coraline.

"Come on,Princess,let's go to the Station and hang out for a while.Your mother is probably going to be a bit before she can come home to you,"

He mumbled,Coraline nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Okay,Uncle Graham.Bye,Mama,I love you!"

"Graham,anything happens to my baby while your watching her..."

The unspoken threat was clear,Graham gulped and nodded.Regina turned to Coraline,smiling softly.

"Bye,sweetie,I love you too and I'll see you when I get home in a little bit!Mwah!"

Coraline giggled and pretended to catch the kiss Regina sent her way,shoving it in the pocket of her trousers.

Graham smiled,turning on his heel and walking out of the room with Coraline held securely on a hip.Emma and Regina both watched him,Mary Margaret shifted uncomfortably and cleared her throat.Either she was going to bring their attention back by reminding them what they came here for or they were going to snap out of it and realize they'd been watching the same man,neither option was very good.But at least this ending didn't have the Mayor gouging a blonde birth mother's eyes out with a pencil for eyeing her lover.

~⚘~

Coraline finished her homework,so she started drawing in the sketch book Graham had gotten for her tenth birthday.She wound up sketching the Evil Queen and her Huntsman,it could use some improvement but not bad for her age.There were a few flaws here and there,but all together it was very realistic and easy enough to tell what the picture was.

Henry always had a knack for story telling and such,Coraline was more of the artsy type.He always read and let his imagination run wild that way,she always did the drawing and painting.While he was telling tales of the Mad Hatter,she was sketching out the tea party.The Author and the Illustrator.

"What are you up to now,little one?"

"Just drawing,Uncle Graham,"

"Did you finish your homework?"

"Obviously,have you heard from Mama?"

"No,I haven't.I think she had to go back to the office for a while,either way I'll be taking you home around eight and you'll see her before bedtime."

Coraline hummed,kicking her legs back and forth as she used a colored pencil to do the Huntsman's hair.He looked almost exactly like Graham in fur coats,it was borderline scary.She sat back,looking down at the paper and panicking a bit.

Graham noticed and just when he came over to check on her,she slammed the book shut and stuffed it away in her bag.

She ran out of the station,pulling out the little flip phone she had strictly for emergencies and called Regina.

Ring...ring..and just when Regina picked up,Coraline was snatched up and the phone fell to the ground.She couldn't even scream,her captor held a large hand over her mouth and took off running before Graham could make it outside.

"Cora!Cora!Sweetie!"

The Sherriff heard Regina's voice and knelt down to pick up the cell phone,frowning.

"Regina,Coraline's gone,she panicked and ran out of the Station.I just got outside after her,she is nowhere to be found and her shoe is still here.I think someone kidnapped your daughter..."

He cringed,waiting for the yelling.But it never came,instead an even scarier tone was used.Her soft voice,the calm before the storm.

"Well,Sherriff,you'd best get to looking for her.Send out a search party,find my baby.I will be out to help look for her in exactly ten minutes,goodbye."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back with an update!I know,I know.I made you wait long enough,sorry about that.Just had a lot going on,haven't had much time to write.Anyways,hope you enjoyed the chapter.Maybe comment your thoughts and what you want to see happen later on?

**Author's Note:**

> Just going to warn you right off,there will be a lot of Emma bashing in the beginning.This story will have some romance,but that is not the main focus.Anyways,hope you enjoyed the first chapter.Maybe comment your thoughts and what you want to see happen later on?


End file.
